


The Past She Never Knew.. (Starshipping + Crossover)

by XYukiJudaiX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Chatacters Are In This, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYukiJudaiX/pseuds/XYukiJudaiX
Summary: This is the story of Yusei's and Jaden's daughter, Kara 'Yuki' Fudo, and her friends were teleported back in time to stop an evil threat.-Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains does not belong to me. All rights belong to the amazing Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else! Only the oc (Kara), some cards I made, and the plot belongs to me.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fujiki Yuusaku/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Kara's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A Short Bio For Kara Is All.

Name:  
Kara 'Yuki' Fudo  
(Vrains Name: Spirit Seeker)

Age:  
16 (in the future)

Dimension:  
Link Dimension

Deck:  
Elemental HERO Warrior Machines (has little of Spellcasters)  
(Her deck is based of a combination of Jaden's deck and Yusei's deck)

Backstory:  
Kara is the daughter of the very well-known duelists in their respective dimensions, Yusei Fudo of the Synchro dimension and Jaden Yuki of the Fusion dimension. She has the ability to see duel spirits like Jaden (which is why her avatar's name is Spirit Seeker) and is like Yusei when it comes to a duel (like Yusei is calm in tough situations). She was living in a normal babyhood until something happened to her parents and their friends. Both Jaden and Yusei has no choice but to send Kara to a different dimension to keep her out of danger, leaving them to face off the threat and passed away afterwards. Years have passed in her timeline and Kara was now raised into an orphanage and living peacefully in the Link dimension, making new friends such as Yusaku Fujiki (Playmaker), Aoi Zaizen (Blue Angel/Blue Girl), and Takeru Homura (Soulburner). Until the same incident happens once again, but they are searching for Kara. Her current status is that Kara was teleported along with Playmaker and Soulburner back to the past where both Fusion and Synchro dimensions used to live in peace and it was before Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki met once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I did some editing to this page and yeah... At least I kinda fixed some things as well. What I'm going to do to this story is that it's after taking place of Bonds Beyond Time movie where Yami, Jaden, and Yusei defeated Paradox. The villain is going to be something similar to Paradox though. The story is written similar to the movie but in Kara's point of view. Sorry if I don't make any sense of what I'm saying 😔


	2. Prologue: The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This book is a Starshipping (Yusei x Jaden) fanfic and a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains. I really apologize if I made any of the characters are OOC (out of character) or anything throughout the story cuz it's a small warning. A little thing about me is that I'm not a very good descriptive writer but I'll be able to write okay. I'll shut up now so.... Enjoy the reading~! 😊

—Few Years Ago in New Domino City—

Boom! Boom! Crash! Boom! Crash!

A figure was running from the beams of light that were aiming at him. He jumped from one building to another, safely dodging the orbs of lights that nearly hit him and a small bundle in his arms, wailing from the noises of explosions. The figure heaved as he held the small bundle close to him, soothing her to calm her down. "Everything's going to be okay sweetheart. Your mommy is going to protect you." The figure was Jaden Yuki, the reincarnation of the Supreme King and the second King of Games. (Idk what I'm doing so I felt like I should insert the King of Games thing in there *shrugs*)

The baby stopped her wails but little whimpers were still made. "Everyone has been evacuated and your friends are alive." Jaden sighed in relief as he hopped to the ground. "That's a good thing to hear about Yubel." The queen of Supreme Darkness, Yubel appeared beside him with her arms crossed as they heard a feminine voice booming above on one of the buildings that hasn't collapsed yet with duel dragons that Jaden hasn't seen before by each side with two assassin-ninja like monsters. The woman spoke, "I have finally found you Supreme King. Or should I call you Jaden Yuki, the second King of Games."

"I guess my reputation precedes me, huh kiddo?" Jaden stated calmly with a chuckle. The infant coos by her mother's statement.

Yubel had a frown upon her face as she was looking up at the mysterious woman and remarks, "There's something strange about that wrench. And her duel monsters... Be on your guard Jaden."

Jaden nods as the woman spoke, "Jaden Yuki; a wander after graduating from the prestigious Duel Academy, has traveled into the future where you were engaged to Yusei Fudo and you have given birth to an infant. Now surrender before me! Attack my monsters!" The assassin-ninja like monsters charged straight away to the Slifer Slacker. His eye color changed to Yubel's eye colors as he brought his ace, Elemental HERO Neos and Yubel in defense position as well to defend himself and his child from the woman's duel monsters. The woman spoke once more, "Now my dragons.. Attack!" The blasts of energy surfaces towards Jaden as he yells, "Neos! Yubel! Uuuuaaahhggghhhh!" Jaden was thrown back but stood up and managed to protect his child without a scratch. The woman adds, "Finish him off! And bring him and the brat to me!" Both dragons turn and aim at Jaden until..

"Go Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Attack Armed Dragon Level 7!"

"Go Black Rose Dragon!"

"Take 'em down Cyber Blader!"

Two pairs of duel runners pulling up in front of Jaden as the said monsters attacked the woman's monsters, making her glare at them. "We made it just in time." Akiza Izinski spoke as she sighed in relief. Along with her are Jack Atlas, Chazz Princeton, and Alexis Rhodes. "Are you okay Jaden?" A worried Alexis asked as she went towards him and his baby. "I'm okay Alexis. I just got small scratches so it's no big deal and Kara is okay." Jaden reassured her as Chazz scoffed. "Still gotta play the hero in front of your kid slacker?" The others look up at the woman as she still had her glare on everyone and she spoke, "I hate to interrupt the moment—actually I'd love to interrupt every moments. You peons have interfered with me so you must suffer!" She adds, "For my own little game, you all should be honored that you'll be facing my powerful monsters." The woman activates her duel disk which made the others (except Jaden) activate their duel disks.

Jack speaks up, "Get going already, mate. Yusei is waiting right now." Akiza chimes in, "The rest of us can try holding her back." Alexis and Chazz gave the brunette a nod, which made Jaden hesitant at first but returned the nod. "Alright you guys but be careful. That lady's monsters are powerful." With that, Jaden sprinted towards the warehouse where Yusei, Jack, and Crow lived.

—Meanwhile with Yusei—

"Are you sure you can take care of things from here Crow?" Crow nods as he spoke, "We can take over from here Yusei. Now get going!" Yusei nodded as he revved up his duel runner and sped off towards his hideout, hearing explosions around him. "I just hope everyone is going to be alright and survives this. Please be okay Jaden... Kara.." The raven haired male arrived at the warehouse without encountering the unknown creatures that are roaming around the city.

"Yusei!!"

Yusei got off of his runner and embraced an injured and exhausted Jaden Yuki and their daughter in his arms. "What a relief.. I'm glad you two are alright." Jaden's eyes soften, feeling Yusei's masculine arms around him and Kara. "No worries Yus. Kara and I won't go down so easily." Kara makes a gurgle, making both the boys smile. Yusei and Jaden rushed inside the warehouse as the brunette placed the small infant on the couch. "Our friends are still fighting out there... We need to fight with them." Yusei said with a serious tone in his voice as his mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed on his arm. "I know but.. We can't just leave our child here while we're fighting those creeps." Winged Kuriboh appeared and cooed, nuzzling Jaden's cheek to comfort him. Jaden thanked Winged Kuriboh for the comfort and continued to speak, "I just wish if there was a way for Kara to stay safe and not getting involved while we fight." Yusei had an idea but he and his lover are running out of time and placed his hands over Jaden's. "Jaden. I got an idea but we got to make it fast." Jaden's eyes made contact with Yusei's royal blue eyes and Yusei continues, "We need to send Kara to another time. A time far away from this one."

Jaden's eyes widen as he fought back tears that were threatening to fall and another explosion is getting closer to the hideout. "A-another time..? Far away from h-here..." Guilt is starting to form on Yusei's face. He didn't want to see Jaden like this or send his only daughter away. "We won't see her again but I'm sure we will someday my little Kuriboh." As much as Jaden didn't like the idea but he nodded regardless, for the sake of his daughter and her safety. "Yubel. You wouldn't mind if you can do me and Yusei a huge favor?" Yubel appeared beside him. "You want me to send your daughter off.. Are you sure about this Jaden?" Jaden picks up Kara from the couch and placed her in a basket that Yusei brought over and tucked her up in a blanket. "I'm sure Yubel. But she's not going anywhere without this." Jaden takes out a card out of his deck holster and tucks it inside the basket. Yusei did the same with his card and tucks it inside the basket as well along with a note he wrote. Yusei then placed a flower hair clip in the basket.

Jaden kisses the infant's head and whispered, "Sorry sweetheart.. Your daddy and mommy got some unfinished business to do. We'll be home soon okay?" Yusei whispers, "And when we get home, we will spend the rest of the day.. Together as a family.." A single tear fell from the boys' eyes. Jaden handed the basket to Yubel (who became visible) and she reluctantly took the basket and said, "If I take her now, she may never know of her true heritage, she may never know of you... or Jaden." Yusei let out a bitter laugh, "Our daughter will no longer be safe, this is the only way we can protect her."

Yubel didn't like this option as she was about to protest, footsteps were heard. Yusei and Jaden slid their duel disks on their arms and placed their decks in the deck slot. Jaden shouted, "Go while you still have the chance, Go!" With one last look at her old friend, Yubel left with the basket, and the boys were glad.

They were soon surrounded by the unknown creatures. They dueled valiantly but soon was subdued as a woman and a man tied the boys and forced them on the ground; their leader herself stepped forward.

"Violet.." Jaden spat bitterly. His eyes turned golden, giving him a somewhat demonic look, meaning the Supreme King himself appeared (I'll call him Haou to make it easier). Violet stepped closer to his face and sneered, "How nice that the great Haou remembers me. You must know why I'm really here your highness. Where is she?" "Who?" Haou asked as if he had no idea what she is talking about. Violet slapped him to the ground and Yusei shouted, "Jaden!!" Yusei was also slammed to the ground. She growled angerly, "You know who I'm talking about, NOW TELL ME!"

Haou lets out a deep, triumphant laugh, "She is where you will never find her, and you shall never touch our daughter!" As he saw Violet and the man that was pinning Yusei nodding to each other and lift their blades. Only one thought occurred through the couple's heads. "Safe... Our daughter is safe now.." and then they knew no more. With Jaden's eyes turn back to normal and Yusei's mark of the Crimson Dragon vanished from his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am done for the day. I forgot to mention one other thing. Jaden is Kara's mother and Yusei is Kara's father. That way I can clear up the confusion with which is the mother or the father. The next chapter is probably going to be short because it's going to be about how Kara was adopted and how she named her Links Vrains avatar name, Spirit Seeker.


	3. Prologue (2): Adopted/Spirit Seeker Is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hoshiko Yamada is a character I made up who's going to be Kara's motherly figure. She's going to be taking Kara in an orphanage she works in with her grandmother. She does hear duel monster spirits around her but can't see their spirits.

Yubel flew around in the deepest part of the Spirit World. She made sure to keep a tight hold on the precious basket and the items inside it. Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared beside her and cooed worriedly. "Kuri kuri!" Yubel was about to ask the fur ball but then sensed dark magic. "Tch... They're trying to find us. Let's go little one." Winged Kuriboh followed the female spirit as they flew faster away from the dark presence. Unfortunately, the dark magic's presence grew stronger as it got closer to the two spirits. Yubel felt something scratch her cheek, making her lose her concentration and dropped the basket.

"No!" Yubel made a desperate dive for it, but it was too late to do so. The child had left the Spirit World and landed into another dimension. Winged Kuriboh was lucky enough to be able to follow it where the basket fell and led Yubel in the same dimension. Yubel and Winged Kuriboh looked around their surroundings. They found themselves in a pleasant forest like scenery. The area had rich, beautiful flowers and trees with a stream of fresh but salty water.

They looked towards the river and found the basket moving along the stream. Yubel was about to retrieve it but she spotted three humans; a man and two women in their early twenties walking along the river. She and Winged Kuriboh quickly hid themselves. "Kuri?" Yubel shushed the winged fur ball and whispered, "Don't worry. Let's watch for now." Yubel prayed they would not spot the child. One of the women, Hoshiko was having a wonderful day; nature walks were her favorite activity, and she enjoyed helping Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami and her friend Kyoko Taki with their research at SOL Technologies and to create the Ignis Kiyoshi told her about. While she had a good life, only one thing would make her heart complete. A child. Hoshiko had always wanted a child of her own, someone to love, and hold. Hoshiko knew her purpose in life was to be a mother, but she had yet to meet that significant other and adoptions could take years. Working at an orphanage with her grandmother, that made the light blue-haired woman want to love a child even more. As she looked towards the river, she spotted a basket that made her eyes blink in confusion.

"How strange..." She decided to see what it was. She ran towards the river, ignoring the calls of Kiyoshi and Kyoko. She reached the basket and opened it, and inside was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. A baby girl with fair skin, onyx black hair with light brown hair on top of her head, a single yellow highlight and bright baby blue eyes.

"Kiyoshi, Kyoko, Come quick!" She called out as she took the baby into her arms. Yubel and Winged Kuriboh watched the scene displayed in front of them. Yubel sensed the good inside the human female's heart, and she knew that Jaden's and Yusei's child was meant to be with this woman. Yubel said, "You are safe now young child." Winged Kuriboh cooed, "Kuri. Kuri kuri kuri?" Yubel understood what Winged Kuriboh wanted to do. "I see. Do what you must to watch over the child." Yubel glanced at the people once more and added, "May you be happy with your new mother."

With that, Yubel disappeared while Winged Kuriboh stayed behind to watch over the baby.

—Time Skip, At the Kogami Residence—

Dr. Kogami muttered under his breath, "Why in the world would this child be in a basket?" He, Kyoko and Hoshiko had returned to his home as soon as they discovered the child. Kyoko answered, "I'm not sure sir, but it's lucky that Hoshiko had spotted her." Hoshiko's entire focus was on the baby. The moment she looked into those baby blue eyes, she knew that she belonged with her. Kyoko smiled at her friend's happiness before asking, "Who do you think she is sir?" Dr. Kogami sighed, "I'm not very sure Kyoko.." The man walked to a counter. On the counter lay the only items that were found with the baby; her blanket, a flower hair clip, two monster cards, and a note inside. He flipped the note and looked at the paper as it read,

To the person who is reading this,

I'm very sorry for what I'm about to say while I write this. My wife and I have some issues back home at the moment. I can't go into details but we couldn't risk our daughter into our problems so, we decided to leave her somewhere safe. Our daughter's name is Kara 'Yuki' Fudo and please take good care of her. We could've raised her ourselves but we couldn't. Jaden and I hope she'll become an amazing girl when she grows up. And a great duelist she could be. Don't tell Kara about any of this. I don't want her to feel the burden of her two fathers not be there for her. Again, please take care of her and raise her well... Thank you sir/ma'am..

Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki

"I see now." Kiyoshi spoke up, which caught Kyoto's and Hoshiko's attention. "According to the note, this child Kara.. and the items that came along with it, they are from another dimension. This Yusei and Jaden fellows are probably a young gay couple who couldn't afford to keep her because of the 'issues' they speak of." Dr. Kogami picks up the monster cards and looks at them. He added, "I could be mistaken but these cards.. Elemental HERO Neos and Stardust Dragon.. Are their ace monsters of the respective dimensions no one, not even SOL Technologies has heard about: Fusion and Synchro." Kyoko was about to speak but Hoshiko spoke up instead, "Your theory could be right Kiyoshi but you might be exaggerating a little bit." Kyoko then asked, "But why not turn her over to the authorities sir?" Dr. Kogami responded, "A number of reasons. All that matters is that she is safe and well." The women nodded in agreement. "I'll call Child Services in the morning." Dr. Kogami said, "They will take her in and a find a suitable home for her."

"No!" 

Kiyoshi and Kyoko were startled by the woman's outburst while Hoshiko held Kara protectively to her chest. Kyoko protests, "Hoshiko, you can't possibly expect to keep her so suddenly!" The other woman protested back, "You know me Kyoko! You know how long I've wanted to have a baby.. Deep down I know that this child is the answer to my prayers, I was meant to be this baby's mother." Kyoko sat next to her friend, placing her hand on the other's shoulder. "Hoshiko, I know how much you a child.." Kiyoshi stated, "But you can't possibly afford to take care of this baby by yourself; you're still very young, there is plenty of time to-" Hoshiko shouted again, "NO!" Hoshiko closed her eyes, feeling tears streaming down her face but ignored it. "Kiyoshi. I know you have my best interests at heart, but you and everyone else know that I am more than capable of taking care of this child, and I am more than willing to do anything in order to make sure that Kara is happy and well taken care of. Even if I have to work three jobs, I will!" Kiyoshi lets her words sink in. "If you care about my happiness, then PLEASE let me keep this baby. Give me a chance..." Hoshiko begged. Kiyoshi gave a defeated sigh. He couldn't say no when it comes to Hoshiko herself. "Alright. if you're sure, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you keep this baby." Hoshiko cried tears of joy and ran to the Doctor for a hug. "Oh, thank you! I will do my best Kiyoshi!"

The man gently patted her head. "In exchange, you will come work for me to SOL Technologies, help me create the Ignis, and I will personally make sure that you have enough to provide for both yourself and the baby." Hoshiko nodded to the offer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." With that, Kiyoshi left the room. Hoshiko sat back down on the couch and rocked the child with Kyoko by her side. Unbeknownst to them, Winged Kuriboh had followed the young adults back to the Kogami Residence to watch over Hoshiko to see if Yubel was right about her being worthy to care for Kara. The fur ball then went to the Elemental HERO Neos and Stardust Dragon cards, cooing as it placed its card between the other two and disappeared. Hoshiko looked around before her eyes landed on the counter. There laid the Winged Kuriboh card. "Is something wrong Hoshiko?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the counter and saw the card. "There's another card. How did it get here?" Hoshiko knew what the spirit wanted and she thought, "This spirit wants to stay with Kara.. And it knows her parents as well. This is turning out one weird day huh?"

Six years have passed by since the arrival of Kara. She was raised in the orphanage with her motherly figure Hoshiko Yamada and with the help of her grandmother Satomi Yamada. Kara is currently six years old and she can see duel spirits such as the spirits of the cards she owns: Winged Kuriboh, Elemental HERO Neos, Stardust Dragon, and a card Satomi gave for her third birthday, Stardust HERO Dragon Ryoko. A Link 3 Winged-Beast monster card that'll be Kara's ace when she was old enough to duel. Kara was involved with a Hanoi Project called 'The Lost Incident.' She wasn't in a separate room and forced to duel like the six children in order to create the Ignis. Dr. Kogami knew Kara is special when she arrived, so he called her 'the special child of spirit.' He did a different treatment for her but still made her duel regardless along with the conditions if she won or lost. He also researched more about her birth parents to find out about their origins and why send off their daughter. He took her blood samples and with the help of Kyoko, they managed to get her to cooperate with the plan and stay. Kara never trusted anyone that treated her like a lab rat during the months of torture. Not even Dr. Kogami; she only trusted Kyoko and Kiyoshi's son, Ryoken Kogami. She saw Ryoken as if he's an older brother to her and Kyoko as an older sister. She also knew Ryoken couldn't stand seeing the six children suffering. Hell, he couldn't even stand seeing his little sister figure suffer along with them. The Lost Incident came to an end and the children are free but some are traumatized. Kara was sent back to the orphanage and she hasn't seen her older sibling figures since then... until she joined The Knights of Hanoi, for the Yamada family's sake and to the children who live in the orphanage with her. Two years after the project, Kara made an avatar as her 'other self' and called her Spirit Seeker because of her seeing and communicating with duel spirits. And gave her a calm personality. 

Now at the age of 16, Kara attended to Den City High School as a student and befriended Aoi Zaizen aka Blue Angel. She then meets Yusaku Fujiki aka Playmaker for the first time after 10 years of the incident with his Dark Ignis Ai, as well as Takeru Homura aka Soulburner and his Fire Ignis Flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's a part 2 of the prologue! Chapter 1 may be on hold because I'll be starting school soon and stuff. And I feel like I could ship Kara/Spirit Seeker with Yusaku/Playmaker for some weird reason. 😅 We'll just see what happens. 
> 
> Bye again~!
> 
> Scorpia
> 
> (P.S., this along with Chapters 1 and 2 are pasted here from wattpad.)


	4. Antagonist's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just short bios of the antagonists in this story I just happen to make back in 2018 until now.

Name: Violet Galactica

Age: 22

Dimension: Unknown

Deck: Amazoness Deck (Her deck may change later)

Backstory: Violet's story is unknown besides that she used to be a duel spirit long ago. She was a troublemaker back in her days until she is banished from the duel spirit world because she committed a crime. Violet was meant to be executed but she is somehow alive, but as a human. She knew about the Supreme King Haou and his passing until he is reincarnated years later. She has been watching for him for a long time until it was the right time to strike.

-~-

Name: Emiko Albus 

Age: 13 1/2

Dimension: Fusion Dimension

Deck: Blizzard/Water/Spellcaster Deck

Backstory: There isn't much information about Emiko other than she has an older step brother by her side, Skyler. She's a shy and timid girl but she shouldn't be underestimated because her dueling skills and strategies are somewhat strong. She tends to be in the shadows with Skyler or with Violet in case when he's away. To Skyler, Emiko is his little, pure white angel.

-~-

Name: Skyler Tatsuya 

Age: 19

Dimension: Synchro Dimension

Deck: Dragunity/Winged Beast Deck

Backstory: There's not much information about Skyler other than he has a little step sister with him, Emiko. He has the power of a albino dragon within him, which is why his right hand is resembled of a dragon. Skyler doesn't show emotion but he does show concern for Emiko since she's the only family left in his life. To Emiko, Skyler is her dragon guardian to her.


	5. Chapter 1: The Incident Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm glad some of you guys enjoyed the story so far. 😊❤ This is what Kara has been up to in the Link Dimension before Violet makes her move.

Kara is leaning against the railing, looking up at the clear skies at an oceanside locale called Stardust Road. She was reeling in from what happened months ago; she became a member of The Knights of Hanoi, meeting a boy named Yusaku Fujiki, also known as Playmaker. A very well-known duelist who defeated the organization from destroying the virtual reality world known as LINK VRAINS with Blue Angel and Go Onizuka. Obtaining an Ignis that was on the run to lure them in and the leader himself, Revolver. Her meeting as Spirit Seeker with Playmaker was unexpected when they first dueled in LINK VRAINS and in reality when they both go to the same school together. Kara still befriended him (which Yusaku didn't mind with her following him around) and his Ignis, Ai, along with Kusanagi. Now, as a former member, she can live on with her life, but with a new enemy had came in, Spirit Seeker and Playmaker made a new ally, Soulburner. His actual name is Takeru Homura and his partner is the Fire Ignis, Flame. 

Kara sighed as her hair was tickled by the soft kiss of the wind that blew in her direction. She fiddled with her braid and her violet hair clip until...

"How long are you going to keep making that expression?"

Kara glanced to her right to see her duel spirit and ace, Stardust HERO Dragon Ryoko, sitting on the railing. "Cut me some slack, Ryo. Don't you think it was crazy that it's been 3 months that Link Vrains is saved thanks to Yusaku and the others?" Ryoko was silent as Kara continued to speak, "And to top things off, another threat crashes into the party." "Soulburner and his Fire Ignis came to help us." Kara felt another spirit's presence but its sitting on her shoulder. "Kuri!" Kara giggles by the fur ball's nuzzling against her cheek. "Relax Winged Kuriboh. There's no need to get excited."

"You should consider taking in your own advice, Kara."

She made a pouty face by Elemental HERO Neo's statement. "Really Neos?" Ryoko rolled her eyes at her master's childish remark. Neos continued to speak, "Although, that Takeru boy may be our ally now, but he does look suspicious.." Ryoko shrugged and said, "I have my suspension on him as well but he doesn't look like the bad guy who can betray us or something." Winged Kuriboh cooed in agreement. Kara spoke, "You don't have to trust him if you wanted to, Neos. He's just a person that we met a couple days ago and I feel like he's the type who... You know, who could probably use a boost of confidence." Stardust Dragon appeared and softly growled, agreeing with his master's point of view.

A honk was heard as Kara turned around and she surprised to see a familiar food truck come by. "Kusanagi?" Shoichi Kusanagi smiled as he raised his arm in a wave gesture. "Yo." Along with him was Takeru and Flame. Ryoko said, "We'll continue this later Kara." The duel spirits left, leaving Kara to hang out with her friends and setting up the table and chairs since the boys decided that they should hang out here. 

"How come Yusaku didn't come with you guys?" Kara asked as she took a sip of her soda. Takeru shrugged and replied, "From what Ai told us, Yusaku was dragged by Naoki to join him and his club mates for a meeting or something like that." Shoichi gave an amused chuckle, imagining Yusaku's expression on his face. "I bet he's trying to make an excuse in order to get here." He looks at Kara and added, "Speaking of Yusaku, did you confess to him yet~?" Kara became still as her face became a crimson color while Takeru's blue eyes widen in surprise. "Y-you have those feelings for him Kara?" Flame, who just came out of Takeru's duel disk, shook his head and crossed his arms. "You just realized that now?" The white-red highlighted boy crossed his arms and said, "Hey! I was just surprised okay?" Takeru slightly pouted by his Ignis' response. Kara snapped out of her trance and makes her comeback. "S-says the o-one who's got the same feelings for Hoshiko!" Now it was Shoichi's turn who blushed, which made Kara laugh. "What is it with humans and romance..?" Flame mumbled under his breath and Takeru could agree with him but he had a grin on his face.

Kara's laugh was interrupted when she felt a stabbing pain in her head and groaned. She saw her hands are shaking uncontrollably, which made Takeru and Shoichi worry and rushed to her side. "Kara! Are you alright?!" Takeru asked and grabbed the blue-eyed girl's hands as if he is trying to calm her down. Shoichi and Flame saw that Kara's eyes just changed color. One is a deep shade of blue and the other a bright pink color. Shoichi muttered, "Her eyes... This isn't her usual headache." The teen looks at the purple-haired man and asked, "What do you mean by that Kusanagi?" Shoichi was about to reply when he was interrupted by a scream that made the boys and the Fire Ignis jump back unexpectedly. 

-Kara's Vision-

Kara screamed in pure horror by what she just saw. She had another vision, but this time is different. She saw a city in flames, infested with creatures she can barely identify and officers trying to get the citizens to safety. What really scared her the most was that she saw the deaths of two teens around her age. One was a onyx-haired boy with yellow highlights and another boy is next to him. The other boy is a brunette that resembled a Kuriboh. For some reason, they had the same features that Kara has now. They dueled the creatures as best as they could but unfortunately, they were defeated. Kara grew confused as she saw a woman and two people approaching the boys. The woman was speaking to the brunette haired boy and Kara couldn't hear a thing but muffled noises. Everything went too fast as the onyx-brunette yellow highlight girl saw the woman and one of the two people raised their daggers and instantly killed the teens. 

-End of Vision-

Kara frantically backs away from the boys until her back is hit against the truck. Her heart was beating fast and her body his quivering in fear. Ryoko and Winged Kuriboh instantly appeared by Kara's side. They became real instead of their spirit forms, which surprised Takeru and Shoichi by their sudden appearance. Ryoko embraced her master close to her while the fur ball nuzzles to comfort her. Kara felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

Takeru hasn't seen his friend like this before. Kara once told him she occasionally gets headaches but they aren't hurting her as much but this... This was too much for her to bare. Shoichi saw one of his computer screens beep, which made him raise an eyebrow. "That's odd..." He went inside of his truck to check it out. 

Takeru crouches in front of Kara, wiping away her tears that threaten to fall. Flame glances at Ryoko and asks, "What happened to her?" Ryoko sighed, "I don't know Flame. We both saw a vision and it was horrible. I couldn't even explain where it all began." Takeru then asked, "Can you tell us what happened in that vision?" Kara's quivering has stopped and answers with a shaky voice. "I-it was a city... It was b-burning everywhere w-with those 'th-things'. And there was t-two guys that I n-never seen before.." Winged Kuriboh knew exactly who Kara was talking about and cooed sadly. "Kuri.."

Ryoko and Flame looked at the fur ball and they made eye contact, both having the same thought. "Winged Kuriboh knows something about this."

Before Kara could continue, Shoichi calls the group; the tone of his voice sounded panicked and worried. "You guys.. I think you should take a look at this." With Takeru's assistance to help Kara stand properly, the teens rushed inside the truck and their eyes widen at what they're witnessing on the screen. 

It's the creatures in Kara's vision. They're destroying everything in sight as everyone in Link Vrains are running for their lives or trying to log out. Kara muttered, "It's them..." 

Shoichi types something on his computer for any updates until he saw a familiar someone in the virtual reality world. "Is that.." Takeru finished the man's sentence. "Yusaku!" Ryoko had a glance at the screen and shook her head. "That Playmaker sure knows what he's doing. It's no wonder why you love him so much." Kara's face be came red like a tomato and yelled, "Ryo!! Now's not the best time for that! Warn Neos and Stardust about the situation!!!" Ryoko chuckles by the reaction before leaving with Winged Kuriboh. Kara puts on her duel disk and heads to Yusaku's room, which he uses to go and leave to Link Vrains. "Hold on Kara! It's not safe in Link Vrains right now." Takeru and Flame saw Kara's hand clenched into a fist as she spoke, "I know Kusanagi but maybe this is something that's connected to my past... You and Hoshiko know that I want answers to my past after The Lost Incident... Ryoken's father wouldn't say anything so I'm putting to the bottom of things myself." Takeru spoke next, "Then let me go with you." He added, "That way I can look after you and we can meet up with Yusaku and Ai." Flame speaks next, "It can be dangerous since we don't know what we are dealing with." Kara felt happy that she had Takeru and Flame as her friends. She nodded and looks at Kusanagi. "Please Kusanagi... Let us handle it." Shoichi is hesitant about letting the teens go but he nodded. "Alright. I'll make an escape route. In the meantime, be careful." They nodded as they went to the rooms, sliding their decks in the deck slots and chanted, "Into the Vrains!"

-With Playmaker and Ai-

Yusaku Fujiki, now as Playmaker, has just logged in with Link Vrains and is on his D-Board as his emerald-green eyes scanned around the destruction that was caused by the creatures. A voice piped up from his duel disk and Playmaker's Ignis, the Dark Ignis known as Ai spoke up, "Woah! Link Vrains looks trashed. And those things look scary down there." Ai felt himself shiver when he looked down. "The enemy must have a reason for causing this much trouble." Playmaker stated. Playmaker hasn't seen Link Vrains like this since its near destruction thanks to Revolver. He was almost in deep thought that he almost didn't hear Ai shout at him.

"Look out Playmaker!"

He snapped out of it and was able to dodge an incoming attack from a dragon. He sees a woman riding on top of it, along with two people accompanying her. Ai sighed in relief and said, "Phew, that was a close one. One hit and we could have been toast."

Playmaker hears the woman speak but her voice is filled with disgust, "I thought you would have ran away like the other peons." Playmaker just narrowed his eyes. A young girl peeked out from the male companion and spoke in a shy voice, "He's not even fazed by Violet's words..." The male didn't say anything and placed a hand on the girl's head. His hand resembled like a dragon's hand. Violet scoffed, "If my words doesn't scare him, then my dragon will do that for me! Attack that peon!!" The beam of energy went straight for Playmaker and Ai. The teen tried to dodged the attack but the beam has hit his D-Board. Playmaker's eyes widen as he was sent flying off his board. 

"Playmaker!!" Ai emerged from the duel disk and shape-shifted into his monstrous form and held Playmaker close to him. The Dark Ignis managed to land themselves to a rooftop and turned back in his humanoid form and asked worriedly, "Are you okay Playmaker?" Playmaker nods and gives his Ignis an reassuring look. "I'm fine Ai." They hear the male and female yell out with their monsters out.

"Dragunity Knight - Ascalon, attack now!"

"Eliminate them, Trishula, The Ice Prison Dragon!"

Ai freaked out and shouted, "We're doomed!" The teen didn't react fast enough to block or dodge until... 

"Block it, Stardust Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos!!"

"You too, Salamangreat Heatleo!!"

Playmaker and Ai suddenly saw the three monsters push back Ascalon and Trishula being pushed back. Ai's expression beamed when he saw who it was, "Soulburner and Spirit Seeker has came to our rescue!" Soulburner and Spirit Seeker hopped off their D-Boards and rushed to Playmaker's side. Soulburner spoke, "Good thing we made it just in time." Spirit Seeker sighed in relief as she held back the urge to slap him for coming here. Flame looks up at Violet and her companions and said, "And we found the culprits as well."

Violet landed on the rooftop in front of the teens and placed a hand on her hip. "So, you're gonna be persistent now?" Her eyes glanced at Neos and Stardust Dragon, then at Spirit Seeker and her face became sinister and added, "Looks like their little flower is all grown up now~ If only your parents would be able to see you with their own eyes~" Spirit Seeker's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you're the one in my v-vision.." Playmaker and Ai were confused by this. Playmaker asked, "What do you mean by that Spirit Seeker?" Soulburner and Flame gave them a brief summary of what happened earlier before logging into Link Vrains. Ai then speaks up, "So, she had a vision and that lady was in it?" Flame nods and added, "Ryoko and I have a feeling that one of Spirit Seeker's cards knows something about this."

The boys and their Ignis turned their attention to back to the girls. Violet has a wicked grin upon her face, which sent the violet haired girl shivers as she heard Violet add, "I have finally found you after all this time, searching everywhere for you. Just how far did they sent you here~?" Neos and Stardust Dragon stood in front of their master protectively. "Looking for me? What for..? And those guys... What do you know about them?! Why did they have to die from the likes of you?!?" Spirit Seeker growled and Neos turns to look at her, "I know you are angry but you shouldn't be rash in this situation.. Especially with Violet Galactica." Stardust Dragon was growling, remembering what had happened years ago.

Playmaker, Soulburner, and the Ignis grew even more confused and looked at Violet. "You talk so much like your mother... Yet you have your father's traits..." She faked a sigh, "It's no wonder that I should get rid of you and the cards you hold precious to you." She looks at Playmaker and Soulburner, adding with a toothy smirk, "And maybe they should be gone too." Even as Spirit Seeker, Kara was feeling even angrier than the first time and shouted, "You leave them out of this!! If it's me you're after, come and get me!!!" Playmaker suddenly grabbed the violet haired girl's wrist and they made eye contact with her. "You can't just say something like that! I know you are trying to find answers but risking your life for us isn't the way. Just wait, please. I know it's hard but I promise you, you'll get your answers." His words kinda made Spirit Seeker feel better but only slightly. "Playmaker..."

"Umm, I hate to interrupt but they're making their attack!" Soulburner, Flame, and Ai shouted, snapping Playmaker and Spirit Seeker out of it.

"Trogon!/Ascalon!/Trishula! Obliterate them!!"

Their beams of light went straight towards the teens. Neos and Stardust Dragon tried to block the triple attack but they aren't strong enough to block it. "Neos! Stardust! No!!" The blast was heard around the area as the teens fell off the rooftop. When Spirit Seeker was prepared for a hard impact, instead she felt a pair of strong arms around her and holding her close. Spirit Seeker slowly opened her eyes and is surprised that Playmaker is the one that caught her, along with Ai, who's in his monstrous form, carrying them. "Are you guys okay?!" Soulburner asked as he is being carried by Flame, who's also in his monstrous form. She responded, "We're fine Soulburner!"

"Let's finish what we started, Trogon... Attack with Dark Oblivion Strike!!"

The teens and the Ignis closed their eyes until Spirit Seeker's deck started to glow in a bright light and absorbed them into it, disappearing from the scene.

When Trogon's attack faltered, they just vanished. The young girl spoke up, "Th-they vanished Violet." The male looks at Violet and asked, "Could this be their doing?" Violet narrowed her eyes and her only thoughts were, 

"They must have planned ahead of time... Those damn bastards of fathers..."

-Synchro (Past)-

A ruby red duel runner sped in the highways for a drive. The owner of the runner, Yusei Fudo, is returning back to New Domino City from Satellite when he felt a sting of pain on his arm, which is glowing brightly. He stopped his duel runner to look at the mark, the Head of The Crimson Dragon. "My mark. Is the Crimson Dragon trying to tell me something...?" He hears a roar and he's surprised to see his ace monster in front of him, Stardust Dragon. "Stardust.. You too?" Stardust gave an affirmative growl to his master's response. Yusei looks the oceanside ahead with a solumn look ahead. "Could there be a new threat looming in New Domino City and the Satellite..?"

-Fusion (Past)-

A brunette haired boy is just wandering around in the outskirts of Spain when he felt something strange, which made him stop in his tracks. "Kuri?" The brunette, Jaden Yuki, glanced at the duel spirit and said, "You sensed it too buddy?" Another duel spirit, Yubel, appeared beside Jaden with her arms crossed with a serious expression. "Jaden, I sensed a wretched aura just a moment ago. It felt similar to Nightshroud's.." Elemental Hero Neos appeared and spoke, "You must be on guard Jaden. Yubel may be right about the aura." Jaden's face became solumn and concerned as he looks up at the clear skies. "I know... But there's something else but I just can't put my finger on it.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Here's Chapter 1 my lovely peeps~! I apologize if this is pretty bad cuz it is but it's also because I have school (and I start slacking off afterwards) so, my stories are on hiatus until I update.


	6. Chapter 2: Enter 5D's

They are in a world, one filled with pure light surrounding them. Stardust Dragon, who's covered in scratches from the last attack from Violet's dragon, is guiding his master's and her friend's spirits to someplace safe. Accompanying Stardust are Junkuriboh, Junk Warrior and Junk HERO Guardian. The four of them saw something familiar, which made them head towards that direction. Everything was clear and the four duel monsters, along with the spirits, disappeared in thin air. 

-New Domino City, At the Warehouse-

Yusei was doing some maintenance work on his duel runner with a focused look. Jack Atlas had his arms crossed with Crow Hogan standing next to the blonde haired male. Ever since Yusei returned from Satellite visiting Rally and the others, he was acting a little off about something, which it caught the attentions of Jack and Crow.

Crow decides to speak up. "Are you feeling okay, Yusei? You're kinda acting a little off than usual." Yusei tests the engine and replied back, "I'm just fine, Crow." Jack spoke, "Working on your duel runner tirelessly is one thing, but you're more focused and intense than normal. There is something bothering you, Yusei. We aren't that oblivious. Well, I'm not so sure about Crow." Crow's eyebrow twitched as he makes eye contact with Jack. "Care to say that again, Jack?" Yusei exhales as he looks at the two boys. "Stop it you two. There's nothing to fight over. And you're right, Jack. There is something bugging me, but it was strange." Jack and Crow looks at the onyx haired boy and they grew curious about Yusei's sudden behavior. 

Yusei starts to explain what happened when he was on his way back to the warehouse. About his mark that is telling him something, his Stardust Dragon appearing before him, and the sudden feeling he had before. Both Jack and Crow were surprised and confused by this.

Before anyone else said anything, a door opens revealing a young girl with aqua pigtails. She was panting from running earlier and spoke when she composed herself. "You guys! You need to come quick!" Crow rushes over to the girl. "Settle down, Luna. Take deep breaths." The girl, Luna, did what the orange haired boy suggested. "What's the matter, Luna?" Yusei asked. Luna starts to speak, "Akiza, Leo, and I were just on our way home when we found this girl passed out in an alleyway." She added, "We took her to Akiza's house, but she doesn't have any injuries that we know of." The three boys looked at each other for a moment, then Jack speaks, "What you're saying is that you guys found a girl passed out, and you're sure she isn't a threat or something?" Luna nods and said, "She did have yellow markings on her face. Like ones from the facility." Crow looks at Yusei and spoke with a slight uneasy tone, "Yusei..." Yusei puts on his jacket and brown gloves and grabs his helmet. "Looks like we're going to have to take a look at this issue." He mutters under his breath, "Could that be the feeling I felt..?" Both Jack and Crow heard this and Luna did as well, but she was confused with what the onyx haired boy meant. They got on their respective duel runners (with Luna to tag along with them) and sped off to Akiza's house.

-Izinski Residence-

A carmine haired girl, who is sitting on the couch, is watching over a girl, who's was placed on the couch, across from her. Accompanied with the carmine haired girl is an aqua haired boy with a ponytail. The aqua haired boy had a curious look on his face. "I wonder if she's okay, Akiza." He looks at the duel disk that is placed on the living room table. "We never seen a super cool duel disk like that one before." Akiza has her hands placed on her lap and spoke to the boy, "Even so Leo, we don't know what we know about this girl." Before Leo could ask, they heard the sound of duel runners parked in the front of Akiza's house. Both Akiza and Leo rushed outside while the girl is slowly regaining consciousness.

Yusei and the others arrived at Akiza's house. They saw Akiza and Leo running up to them. "Akiza. How is she?" Yusei asks and Akiza responds, "She's resting right now. Although, I felt a strange presence around her." Luna suggested, "Maybe I can try asking the spirits in her deck." Leo scratched his head. "Umm.. Luna, I tried to take a look on her deck, but it sorta shocked me." Crow's eyebrow was raised. "Wait, her deck shocked you? Never heard that before." Jack scoffed as he walks past the group. "That's ridiculous. It's impossible for a deck to do that." Yusei yelled out, "Jack! Wait!" Before Yusei could stop the blond from doing anything rash, Jack slams the door open, which made the girl yelp out in surprise and everyone else heard that. They quickly followed Jack to see that the girl is awake and was about to reach for her deck.

Kara slowly regains consciousness when there was footsteps heading towards the door. Her eyes blinked to adjust the lighting of the room and sat up from the couch. 'Man, that attack must've been brutal. How did we survive that..?' She looks around and notices that Yusaku and Takeru aren't with her. 'Wait, weren't they just with me? And where the heck am I?' The blue eyed girl looks down and notices that she is still wearing her avatar's outfit and her face is recognizable besides her yellow markings. 'Oh no... I don't think I'm in Den City or in Link Vrains anymore.' Kara noticed her duel disk along with her deck on the table. As her gloved hand reached out for her deck, the door was abruptly slammed open and Kara lets out a startled yelp. She quickly turns around to meet with the eyes of a blond haired boy and five other people right behind him. 

Silence was filled in the room. Kara then decides to ask, "Um... Where am I?" Akiza and the twins walk past Jack and approaches the blue eyed girl. "I'm sorry that my friend startled you. My name's Akiza and this is Leo and Luna. That's Jack, Crow, and Yusei. We found you passed out in an alleyway and brought you to my house." Akiza said in a gentle tone. Leo picks up Kara's duel disk and holds it up to her. "This is yours, right mystery girl?" Kara tilted her head in confusion until Luna clarifies, "Leo, I don't think calling her 'mystery girl' is a good idea." Kara takes her duel disk from Leo and she's relieved that it isn't damaged.

Regulus, one of Luna's duel spirits, appeared beside the aqua haired girl. "Luna, this girl in front of you; she possesses powers similar to yours." Junkuriboh and Winged Kuriboh appeared and they each sat comfortably on Kara's shoulders and cooed. Luna's eyes widen in surprise. "You can see duel spirits?!" Everyone was surprised to hear Luna's sudden outburst. Kara scratched her head nervously and explained, "This girl's duel spirit is telling the truth. I can pretty much see and communicate with the duel spirits. And my name's Kara by the way." Kara was surprised when the aqua haired girl just saw the two little ones on her shoulders. 'That was pretty unexpected...'

Yusei was looking at the unknown girl in deep thought, as if her looks along with her personality reminds him of someone. He just couldn't put his finger on it until he felt a nudge on his arm. He glanced at Jack's direction and Jack gives his foster brother a look. The onyx haired boy decided to speak in a calming tone, "Kara, is there by any chance that you could remember anything about what happened to you?" Kara felt her breath stop when she saw that familiar face. It was one of the boys in her vision that was slaughtered by Violet. 'It's him... Why do I feel like I wanna cry all of the sudden...'

Kara managed to clear her throat as she puts on her duel disk and grabbed her deck before replying, "All I remember was that I was dueling with my friends, and then I guess we passed out after the whole thing." The first part of the explanation wasn't true since Kara knew what actually happened to her and the others, but she kept that to herself. Yusei felt like there was more to Kara's story and wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't want to overwhelm her and didn't ask. Jack decides to speak up and said, "Alright then, from the looks of your duel disk, I challenge you to a duel. I want to see what you can do and if you deserve to be called a duelist." Crow looks at Jack and asked, "Isn't it a bit too much to say that, Jack?" The blond haired boy crossed his arms. "Stay out of this, Crow. I want to duel her and I'm not backing down from my decision."

"So, we just magically show up and Blondie wants to duel you already? This should be interesting milady."

Kara mentally rolled her eyes by Junk HERO Guardian's statement. Winged Kuriboh and Junkuriboh just sweat dropped but agreed with the other duel spirit. "Jack right? I accept your challenge." Akiza leads everyone to the backyard where Jack and Kara can have room to duel. They both stood opposite sides and activated their duel disks. "Just remember Kara, all of us believe in you." Kara smiled as she feels her excitement grow. "I know you all do. I can't wait to show them what I'm made of." Kara and Jack chanted, "Let's duel!"

Kara: 4000 (Hand: 5)  
Jack: 4000 (Hand: 5)

"I'll let you have the first move since I'm a gentleman after all." Jack said. Kara looks through her cards for a second before she makes her move. "Alright then. I'll start by activating Double Summon, which allows me to summon two monsters instead of one. I summon Junk Blader (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000) in attack mode and Elemental HERO Solid Soldier (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1100) in defense mode! And with Solid Soldier's ability, I can summon a Level 4 or below HERO monster from my hand, say hello to Elemental HERO Lady Heat (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1000) and she'll be in attack mode! I'll place a card face down and I end my turn, but Lady Heat's effect can inflict you 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO I control." (Kara's Hand: 0) Jack's LP went down to 3600, but he wasn't fazed and is impressed with the girl's dueling skills. Kara thinks to herself, 'This isn't like any other duel I have been in. I can't use any Link cards at all.. It'll blow my cover, but I can use Synchro or Fusion summonings in this world... Let's see what Jack can do and end this duel.' Jack had a small smirk on his face and remarks, "Alright then! My move!" 

As the blond haired boy drew a card, Yusei and the others were shocked from the first turn. Leo was in awe, "Did you guys see that?!" Crow spoke next, "That combo just now is awesome! Now I'm itching to duel her." Akiza replies, "She managed to give Jack's life points some damage and used her entire hand just like that." Like her brother, Luna was in awe as well. Kuribon, another of Luna's duel spirits, is next to the aqua haired girl and coos. Luna glanced at the spirit before she turned her focus on the duel. "You sensed it too, Kuribon?" Kuribon gave an affirmative coo. Yusei was silent as he's watching the duel. He thinks to himself, 'Her deck... Does she have the same cards as I do...? And the Elemental HERO cards... Why does that sound familiar to me...' Yusei felt a small pang of pain with the mix of heartache, but kept it to himself as he watches the duel unfold. 

Jack looks at the card he drew replies, "You better prepare yourself, Kara! I activate my spell, Resonator Call! I'm allowed to add 1 Resonator monster from my deck to my hand! I'll special summon Vice Dragon (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2400) in defense mode, but its attack and defense are halved." Kara grew confused as Jack's monster is now 1000 attack points and 1200 defense points. "Oh boy. I don't like where this is going." Jack continues, "Next I summon the monster I added to my hand, Dark Resonator in attack mode! Now Dark Resonator is going to give my monster a tune up! I Synchro Summon my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000)!" Red Dragon Archfiend lets out a mighty roar.

"Red Archfiend... My old friend... I haven't seen him or my comrades in a long time."

Kara hears that familiar voice, but she couldn't sense his presence nearby. "Stardust Dragon? You know that monster?" Meanwhile in the spirit world, Stardust Dragon is recovering when he heard that familiar roar. "Yes, Jack Atlas possesses his card so be careful. As for my friends and the people who possesses their cards... Never mind. I'll explain everything another time, little one."

The onyx-light brown haired girl wanted to know more, but it has to wait until the duel is over. "Now then Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Elemental HERO Heat Lady!" Kara's LP went down to 2300. "I activate my trap called Shock Draw! It allows me to draw 1 card for every 1000 points of damage I took this turn!" Kara draws two cards from her deck, which refilled her hand. Jack lets out a tsk of annoyance and said, "Draw as many cards as you want, but the outcome of this duel will emerge me victorious. I place two cards face down and end my turn." (Jack's Hand: 2) Junk HERO Guardian was watching the duel with her arms crossed. "What's you're strategy milady? Your life points have been nearly to 2000 completely." Winged Kuriboh and Junkuriboh grew worried about the outcome of this duel. Kara replied back, "You guys worry too much. Besides, I got the right cards in my hand to beat Jack. All I need is to draw that card." "Be my guest. That Red Dragon Archfiend looks tough, but it's not enough to defeat us together."

Kara has a calm expression on her face with a determination to win the duel. She remarks, "It's my move! I draw!" Her hand is now three, which it's enough. "I summon my Tuner monster Junk Synchron." The others grew confused, but Yusei was shocked. Crow asked, "She drew a Tuner monster on her first move?" Akiza speaks next, "Then that means..." Yusei finished her sentence, "She's going to Synchro Summon a monster." Kara continues, "Alright Junk Synchron, give Elemental HERO Solid Soldier a good ol' tune up! I Synchro Summon, my Junk HERO Guardian!"

Junk HERO Guardian is a Level 7 Earth Attribute Warrior-Type Synchro Monster with 2700 ATK and 1900 DEF points. "Your monster has 2700 attack points. It's no mach against my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said, which made Kara remark, "Too true, Jack. She does have an ability which gives her a 800 attack boost for every Spell or Trap on my field or Graveyard." Kara's monster has 4300 attack points now, which made everyone's eyes enlarge in shock. She continues once more, "As a bonus, I'll give her another power boost with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, and it has an 800 attack power!" (ATK: 4300 ~ 5100) She then adds, "Last but not least, I also activate Infected Mail. I'm allowed to choose a Level 4 or below monster to attack you directly, and that monster I choose is none other than Junk Blader! Time to attack Jack directly!" Jack mutters to himself, "This doesn't sound good, but I have my face down cards." The blond says, "I don't think so! I activate-!" Kara cuts him off. "I'm just gonna activate Junk HERO Guardian's other ability, which negates your Spells and Trap cards during the battle phase!" Jack exclaimed in shock, "They're what?!" Kara giggles to herself by the other's reaction. "Go ahead and attack, Junk Blader!" Jack's LP went down to 1800. "Okay Junk HERO Guardian. Time to take out Red Dragon Archfiend along with Jack's life points with Scrap Metal Slash!" Jack's LP went down to 0. 

Yusei and the others felt their jaws drop and they are speechless. "Their reactions are so priceless! It's like they have a loss for words now!" Junk HERO Guardian lets out a chuckle, "It's like they haven't seen Blondie lose in a duel like that, milady." Junkuriboh coos in agreement while Winged Kuriboh is perched on Kara's head happily. Leo rushes up Kara with Luna in tow with an excited look on his face. "That was an awesome duel! And your monster looked super cool!" Luna nodded her head in agreement. Crow spoke up next while ruffling Kara's hair with a grin. "You caught us off guard with that effect! You even beat Jack like it was nothing!" Jack scoffed by Crow's comment, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Akiza was about to join the group when she noticed that Yusei wasn't following her. "Are you okay, Yusei? You seemed to be in a trance or something." Akiza asked with a worried look on her face. Yusei snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "It's nothing, Akiza. I guess the duel kinda caught me by surprise." He adds, "No need to worry about me. I'll join you guys in a little bit." Akiza just nodded and walks over to the others. Yusei was looking at Kara in the corner of his eye, and the way she smiles, it was like a familiar spark he had felt before. He just can't put his finger on it. 'That girl... There's something familiar about her.. But why did I feel my heart break every time I think about it... I wonder just who you really are, Kara..' Yusei notices Kara the others coming towards him and follows them back inside the house. 

-With Yusaku and Takeru, In Different Locations of The 5D's World-

Takeru slowly opened his eyes and groaned slightly. He hears a child's voice calling out to someone, "Martha! He's waking up!" A woman's voice piped up, "I'll be right there, John!" Takeru sat up in a sitting position and rubbed his head. He noticed that he's on a bed that isn't his own and is still wearing Soulburner's outfit, but he has face as himself with his glasses as proof. His blue eyes made contact with a tanned woman who just came into the room, along with three little boys by her side. The tanned woman, who is called Martha, spoke in a kind tone, "Thank goodness you're awake. You gave us quite a scare when we found you passed out, young man." She walked up to him and adds, "It's a good thing that you aren't hurt." Takeru instantly knew that this woman is a kind-hearted person so he didn't have his guard up. He scratched his head and spoke, "I'm sorry about that miss. I guess I wasn't careful enough that I got knocked out." One of the boys asked, "We haven't seen you around here before. Do you have a name?" Martha shook her head and said, "Now Mitch, that's not how you greet someone." Takeru chuckles as he reassured the woman. "It's alright. I'll introduced myself. My name's Takeru Homura and it's nice to meet you all." The other boys, John and Taka, noticed that the white red-highlighted haired boy has a weird looking duel disk on him. Taka asked, "Are you a duelist, Takeru?" Takeru looks at his duel disk for a moment and nodded. "Yup, sure am!" Martha smiled softly that the children and the boy in front of her are starting to get along. She spoke, "I'll get you something while you recover. Don't push yourself, Takeru." The boy nodded ad he watched Martha guide the children out of the room, which gave him time to think. He looks at his duel disk, wondering if Flame is alright. He wanted to call out to him, but he decided not to since he didn't want to attract anyone's attention. 'Wherever Yusaku and Kara are, I just hope they're alright. I'll talk to Flame when I'm really alone.'

Yusaku was walking through an alleyway that he doesn't recognize at all. He knows that he is not in Den City nor in Link Vrains. He has no idea why he has his Playmaker outfit is still on while his face is pretty recognizable to everyone. "Psst, Ai. Are you there? Answer me." No response. The emerald-green eyed boy sighed as he kept on walking. Yusaku suddenly heard footsteps and saw a cloaked figure in front of him. The figure asked him, "Are you okay, stranger?" Yusaku has his guard up in case the figure made any sudden movement. The figure took down his hood and looked at Yusaku. "Easy there, friend. I'm not going to hurt you. The name's Blister. Who are you?" Yusaku felt that the man, Blister, is a good person deep inside; it's something different he felt when he met Shoichi for the first time in public. "Yusaku Fujiki." Blister raised an eyebrow and said, "Yusaku huh? You seem a bit lost around here. Come with me." Yusaku followed Blister to his house, feeling a bit awkward. He thought to himself, 'I don't know where I am, but I'm sure Takeru and Kara are here somewhere. I just need to pinpoint their location.' He glanced at his duel disk and added, 'I'll talk to Ai when I get the chance to get some privacy..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious Author's Note: Um... Here's chapter 2 lovely peeps. Sorry for not updating it sooner or if the duel is rushed or messed up. I tried following the old rules of dueling before the rules for Link summoning existed, but I'm just occupied with my life and stuff so I rushed and checked everything for you guys to see this chapter. I'll hopefully try to make a better duel.... And I thought about Kara's deck as I was writing this, and I decided that I can get her to use half of Yusei's and Jaden's decks together as stated in her little bio (both anime and manga decks).
> 
> Now that we know that Kara and the others are in the 5D's world, what shall they do?
> 
> Will they get together and figure things out?
> 
> How are they gonna head home?
> 
> Why am I, the Admin, is slowly running out of ideas with a big writer's block?
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh, and Skyler is gonna appear in this era soooo.... Stay tuned for that. ;3
> 
> Have a good day/night my lovely homies. 😉❤
> 
> ~ Scorpia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in my Wattpad account and I decided to move this story here along with the other stories I will mainly try focusing on. I hope you guys like this. :3 (I'm still trying to figure out how this site works.. T-T)


End file.
